


Unfinished writing scraps

by Ja_Levi



Category: Gorillaz, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scraps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Relationships: Fenrisúlfr | Fenrir/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. The hungry wolf

"Oh, oh, Norns!" The words are less spoken and are more so screamed. If you had asked the six hundred and fifty year old how he was planning to spend his day, Loki would've told you he would've been reading and studying, as all good young boys should be doing.

Yet here he is, underneath Thor's pet wolf, sobbing and exposed, wanting his big brother to call off this hellish beast. The poor god has only just reached the age of puberty, he shouldn't be naked and engaging in the dirty, primal acts of lust.

Thor's eyes are dark as he sits on his desk in the corner of the room, watching in silence, a smirk resting on his face as Fenris ruts and grinds against his little brother. Tears of shame and fear roll down Loki's cheeks. It's obvious that Loki is sniffling and scared, but that only feeds into Thor's perverse and depraved hunger.

Walking over to the bed that Loki and Fenris are on, Thor coos before he's reaching a hand to stroke Loki's hair, which has gotten all sweaty and all knotted up since the start of this whole ordeal. "Aw, baby brother. Don't you like this? Being taught your place? I thought that all little omega bitches wanted to be controlled and fucked by a strong, big, merciless alpha?"

Thor's voice is cruel and taunting, and it only makes Loki cry louder. "Brother, Thor-Thor, please stop him! I don't - I don't w-want to be ravished! Don't let him breach me, please, keep the savage thing away from me!"

Almost whimpering at Loki's harshly shrieked words, Fenris lowers his head, his humping slowly stopping. Thor frowns and strokes Fenris's fur. "Loki, that isn't very nice. Here Fen is, wanting to show you some love, and you call him a savage? He was going to treat you so nicely as well, weren't you, baby?" Thor murmurs to Fenris, who seems to understand and nod before he turns his head a bit to then nuzzle into Thor's neck.

Shaking, Loki tries to force himself to tense up as if to make himself harder to move and harder to be used. "I-I, brother, I-" Leaning down, Thor presses a rough feeling finger to Loki's lips, which are wet and salty from Loki's fallen tears. 

"No speaking. You have hurt Fen's feelings. Now you will let him take everything, all of you, to make up for it. Do you understand me?" Loki wants to shake his head, wants to scream again, but Fenris is already shoving his face down into the mattress by placing his front legs onto Loki's back.

More begs of 'Stop, please!' leave Loki, and Thor kisses Loki's hair before he then kisses his little brother's forehead. "Fen, darling?" He says, catching both his pet's and brother's attention. "Breed him," Thor purrs, standing back away from the bed.

Fenris shuffles quickly closer, humping his hips forwards once more and his cock rubs against Loki's entrance. It's not slicked up nor stretched because Thor wants his baby brother to feel everything. Thor wants Loki to feel the pain, and he wants the other to embrace the fulfilment, no matter how bad it hurts. 

He wants to break Loki's precious and beautiful little mind so that he can build the little one back up together in a way that he so desires. He wants his brother to know that his only purpose in life is to fucked like a piece of meat by creatures stronger, more powerful than him.

After a few humiliating and failed attempts at bucking into Loki, Fenris soon manages to push his cock tip into Loki. It's a hard, fast thrust from Fenris that pushes him all the way inside of that tight, virgin hole and the broken shriek that leaves Loki makes Thor groan loudly, who is feeling both arousal and control coil deep inside of his stomach.

A warm, sharp shock races through Loki's body and he tries to stifle his sniffles, knowing that his skin is splitting behind him and he can feel that blood is beginning to seep from where Fenris has entered into his hole. It hurts, it hurts so much, and that's all Loki can think as Fenris howls in pleasure as he begins to buck forwards into the young prince.

Loki clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles crack and he grits his teeth so hard that he can feel his gums start to bleed. "Thor, st-stop, stop this, please!" His words are muffled and weak. Thor only sits down on top of the desk once more, placing the palm of his left hand against his clothed crotch as he watches the magnificent show in front of him.

"Why should I, little one? Fenris has you all to himself and I get to watch. You have been too troublesome, too out of control as of late. There's only just a very small handful ways to teach someone like you a lesson while making that lesson leave a lasting impression on your behaviour. Maybe after Fenris is done with you I should have a turn with you. Then you'll have /two/ new masters instead of just the one, won't you? Maybe then you'll learn to be a good boy, and maybe then you'll listen to me."

Shaking against Fenris's rough thrusts, Loki sobs, hands still clenched into fists. "I hate-hate you! I ha-ha-hate you!" Feeling his cock give a small twitch at Loki's wrecked voice, Thor groans and ruts up once more against his left palm. 

"Oh brother, I'll teach you to love this, I'll teach you to love me. I'll teach you to enjoy Fenris's cock. I'll teach you how to be a whore for it. And you will take heed of each teaching. Do you understand me?"

Loki shakes his head swiftly against the bed, closing his eyes tightly. "I'll never like it, I'll never enjoy this!" Rubbing himself more through his slacks, Thor grunts, his ecstasy thriving in each shout of resistance. 

"Fuck, little brother...you're so hot like this...You should realise that I shall not let you go until Fenris has knotted you. It takes three orgasms for him to knot, so you're in for a long night," he says, his voice a cruel taunt.

More cries leave Loki at that and the young god tries to thrash from underneath the large wolf. He feels shadows dance the lining of his thoughts. Silently, Loki prays to whatever deity that's out there; please just make it all stop.

His prayer hangs limp in the air. It remains unanswered as Loki knows, as he closes his eyes tight, that he won't be saved. Thor's dark laughter and stomach churning moans follow his mind into turmoil. When he reopens his eyes, he feels his body give up on feeling this moment, because only one thought will bring him salvation; that he is going to kill Thor.

Loki sniffles as he feels Fenris's cock twitch inside of him. His breath gets cut off when cum fills him and he trembles weakly. Raising his gaze and he meets Thor's lusting eyes. When he stares into his brother's eyes he realises that the only way to get this over with is to submit. He doesn't want to, but it's the only way he'll get out with half a chance of killing his brother.

Reluctantly, Loki slumps and he blinks lazily before he bites his lip. "Br-brother...ah, ah," he weakly slurs, poorly holding back his pain. Thor's eyes grow darker and he pulls his cock out of his slacks properly, stroking himself more. "Yes, Little One? Talk to me."

Fenris fucks into him harder and he swallows before he turns a yelp into a false moan. "I...'m, I want his...his knot. Please?" Thor lets out a moan that makes Loki's blood boil as it rushes to his face, his cheeks burning bright red. "Oh, you're a sneaky one, Loki. You can not trick me into giving any mercy. You will have his knot soon enough, if you do truly want it as you say. Even if not, you will have it.. Just shut your little mouth and take it."


	2. Drinking Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be part of the series 'It continues' but I have up halfway through it. Not all fanfictions survive.

When Loki wakes up, the heavens are opening up and the angels weep, their tears ice cold as they hit his face. He sits up, sand falling from his hair. The air is somehow saltier than the night before and he groans, his head banging and his throat feeling dry.

He pushes himself up to his feet, his legs weak. The beach is hardly comfortable, so he's not too shocked that his legs are still tired from walking for miles yesterday. Taking in a breath, Loki swallows, wincing at when his throat burns.

The ex-God can feel himself break slowly, his heart beating irregularly, as if bruised and scared to move. Loki fights back tears as he trembles, wishing that he knew better earlier and just didn't act so difficult, so on top of everything. Now he has nothing.

Not wanting to waste more liquid by crying, Loki forces himself to be pulled together. He grabs his lighter and shakily lights it, holding the flame under his wrist, as if trying to melt his body back together in a futile attempt to stop himself falling apart.

It only cracks his skin and the flame licks at the blood that trickles down his arm. It stings, and a few grains of sand fall from his hand into the wound and Loki bites back a sharp hiss. He can only watch as the blood keeps running down his arm.

He just wants to feel something. He wants to cry again. "Why can't someone just save me? Please. Someone, please." His throat hurts so badly. He begins to leave the beach, blood trailing down to the tips of his fingers. Loki's isolation feels like a prison cell and he just wants out. He just wants to breath again.

Swallowing, Loki winces. He needs a drink.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a long fic about Murdoc getting over past trauma with the help of 2-D. Again, I gave up

This god damn quarantine has Murdoc ripping his hair out, literally. There's blood staining his finger tips, changing the burnt yellowish green tips to an ugly brown. The colour makes Murdoc grimace as he stares at his hands. Sighing, Murdoc makes his way over to the kitchen sink to wash the dried blood off of his skin.

As he scrubs his hands he notices that he's accidentally begun to wash off his nail varnish on his pinkie finger. Twitching his nose, Murdoc pretends not to show any sign of being affected by it, but a small twist grows in his lower stomach.

Ever since Murdoc was able to, he's painted his pinkie as a small comfort, as a way to move on from that day with that bitch of a lunch lady. He found out after reading online that in Australia, if you paint one of your fingers it shows that you were a victim of child sexual assault, and it helped him feel more confident in opening up.

One day recently, Murdoc realised that he's not as hypersexual as he once was. To him, this means something. It means that he's getting over that trauma.

A small flicker of hope lights up inside of his chest as he turns off the tap before he dries his hands. Maybe then...He can stop trying to deny 2-D.

For a long while, 2-D and Murdoc were dancing around each other with their feelings. However, once Stuart caught Murdoc crying in his box, he confessed to the bassist, comforting him and apologising for leaving him all alone, letting him simper in guilt and shame when they all went out to the docks.

Their relationship has slowly been growing but Murdoc has been too scared to make that leap into his singer's bed. It's not that he doesn't want it, but he's just hesitant. What if he's expected to dominate? What if he's expected NOT to be dominant? What if he's expected to be kinky? What if he decides to back out and say stop but 2-D doesn't stop? What if he wants it to stop but he doesn't say stop?

Fear races up his skin. "Damn it all," Murdoc hisses as leans against the counter limply.


	4. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna be about Red murdering someone for his brother

Red is nothing. 

Well, that's not entirely right. 

He's many things. 

Useless.

Ungrateful. 

Arrogant. 

Poorly behaved.

But truth be told, even with those attributes considered, he's been nothing but a brat for the last eleven years of his life. He was only good for something when he was a toddler. The sixteen year old has been spoiled for far too long. He hasn't shown his older brother the respect that he needs. So, it's time that he's fixed that and paid his boss back.

That's why he's completely justified in what he's doing now. He smirks, his filed teeth grinding against each other as he spins his switch blade between his fingers. The teenager towers over a girl who's been tired up against a water pipe at the end of the alley way. She's just a random girl from his class, one that no one will really miss. 

She's the kind of girl who sits in the back of the room, reading her books and living in her fantasy world as a poor attempt to leave her reality behind. She's the kind of girl who shames popular girls for showing off their ass while she hides her shoulders. She's a pretentious little bitch. And that's what's going to make this much more satisfying.

Red doesn't really like hurting innocent people, but he gets an uncontainable amount of joy from hurting bad people. It makes his body shiver with anticipation, it makes him hungry for more.

The girl looks up at Red when he steps over her, her eyes full of both tears and of panic. Red moves a hand to grab her chin, running his thumb over the makeshift cloth gag that's silencing the girl. "Oh, Allison...It's a shame that you stayed behind after class. You left yourself open for me to snatch you up and well, I'm sure that you can guess what's going to happen here."

Allison tries to squirm away from Red, letting out muffled sobs all the while. Red shushes her in a patronising way, furrowing his eyebrows before he smirks again, grabbing Allison's face roughly before he lets go of it. He lets out a cackle before he slaps her across the face, grinning darkly when she flinches and yelps.

"It such a shame that we won't have a snake in our classroom anymore. I was starting to get used to the scales you left. Oh well. At least you're going towards something lovely. I might make you into a beautiful hand bag."

Allison shakes her head in fear as Red straddles her, clicking his switch blade before he hums. "You can keep fighting this, or you can give in and embrace it. Just embrace the pain, Allison. It'll be over soon enough," Red says as he runs his blade down Allison's shirt, cutting it open. He lifts his eyebrow up in semi amusement when he notices that Allison's bra is padded.

"Wow. So your tits were as fake as your personality? It's ironic that you talk shit about girls showing their curves when your curves don't even fucking exist. Well, it's quite funny how karma hits you, hm? Talking of hit..."

Red whips his hand across Allison's face again, his knife nipping her skin accidentally. When Red notices that Allison's left cheek is bleeding, his eyes darken. "Oh wow. That blood...looks so pretty on you. For a gay guy, it takes a lot for me to compliment a chick. You know what? Why don't we give you a make over?"

Allison trembles as Red begins to press his blade against Allison's skin, watching it break. Allison sobs behind her gag as Red pushes the blade deeper, hooking it underneath the open slots to rip chunks of flesh off at a time. 

The teenage girl screams but a that comes out is a muffled yelp. Red twitches and cackles, enjoy the way Allison tries to kick him but she can't since Red is sat on her legs. "Oh, it's only going to hurt more if you keep fighting me."


End file.
